Nightmares in the Day Light
by GoddessofShadow
Summary: She moved away, crawling until her back hit a chair and she stopped, glancing over to the blond who lay lifeless on the ground, her face gone white, color drained from her lips, eyes lifeless and empty, her honey hair matted with red. The vampires knelt over her, blood running from their mouths, down their faces, dripping onto the floor, draining the life from her. Farkas/OC
1. Chapter 1

It assaulted her ears, like steel against stone, grating and pulling and screeching, their loud, indifferent laughter.

She watched their exaggerated, shaky shadows dance across the walls, trying to breathe to stay calm. But the girl beside her did little to stay calm, her breathing heavy and panicked, and she was constantly shifting, moving, always so _restless_.

The honey haired girl struggled against her bounds, loose strands falling free of her braid as she fought the rope, blue eyes wide and watery, desperate.

"Stop it," the darker haired woman breathed, getting the others attention, cerulean eyes meeting emerald ones, "if you keep pulling you'll start to bleed, and they-"

A cackle from the doorway turned her head, glancing up at the hooded man with the wicked grin and the flaxen haired nord whimpered.

"Our little sheep are awake," his lips were too thin, too pale, the color of frozen blood stretched over his white teeth, "and it would seem ready to join the party."

"No, no please," the honey haired girl wailed as he grabbed her elbow, pulling her into the hall, the girl too frail to resist.

The green eyed woman, pulled away from his grip, giving him a long look that said, _I'll walk_, which seemed to amuse him because he flashed his teeth at her in the mockery of a smile. She trailed behind him as the other girl struggled and cried, shaking her head wildly.

They all sat around the long table, ten of them including the hooded man, all of them dressed in fine clothes. She scanned their faces, pale, papery faces, with pale, thin lips, and blood red eyes. Pitiless, merciless, voracious, dead red eyes that watched the two women like a wolf watched sheep.

The blond dropped onto her knees, not even trying to hold back her blubbering of incoherent nonsense and pleas. The hooded man took a handful of golden hair, pulling back her head, revealing her throat.

"We shall start with-"

"No," the raven haired girl interjected, her commanding voice ringing off the walls, filling the room with an odd silence of cracking fire and frightened breathing, "I want to go first."

This raised a small rumble of laughter through them, except for one, a high elf who leaned forward, eyes trained intently on her, "Why?"

Why, she opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it, why? _Because she's young, she's afraid, I want her to have a chance, give her hope, even if it's false, I know this pain, it's familiar, I can make it look like it's not so painful, I can pretend for her, I don't want to watch her die, I don't want her to look at me with those desperate, big blue eyes, I don't want her to think I can save her, _"I don't want to listen to her scream."

This pulled a cry from the girl and another wave of laughter from the men, but the elf didn't seem to buy it, he seemed to stare right through her. He stood and then there was another bought of silence as he walked silently around the table, standing before her.

He took her chin in his hand, meeting her eyes. This close she could see his eyes, almost black around the outer ring of the iris, red dancing with flecks of gold, and a light gold ring around his pupil, giving the illusion of a dark orange.

"Green eyes, and raven hair," the elf nearly sang the words, like part of a song she didn't know, oddly sweet, "odd in a nord."

"Hold her, bring the other girl, it's time," the elf said, pushing her into the hooded man, who grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing her to her knees and she growled.

The blond went wide eyed, any hope of delay forgotten as the elf grabbed her, and she shook her head, screaming, crying, begging. And then those blue eyes turned, meeting green, begging for rescue and her stomach lurched.

She turned away, closing her eyes and letting her hair fall over her face, shutting the other girl out, her expression impassive, a mask, _I'm sorry._

She tried not to listen, to let her mind wander, but she was acutely aware of every sound, the scrape of wood on stone as chairs were pushed back, of leather and cloth as feet padded softly on the floor, of hysteric cries, desperate whimpers.

Then it was the sound she knew best, the soft wet sound of lips parting, followed by teeth sliding over teeth, the extension of a jaw that it truth made not sound but she heard it like a rusted hinge, the soft sound of braking flesh, followed by a sharp gasp, and then the delayed scream.

She heard bound hands batter weakly against a chest, fingers catch desperately on cloth, loud, desperate sounds somewhere between a sob, a scream, and a plea, and she wanted to throw up, her stomach turning in on itself until it was condensed to a rock.

The next sound was not routine, a sharp gasp that passed her own lips, eyes flying open as teeth sunk into her neck, hands moving around her from behind, gripping her chin and pushing her head back for better access.

"Idiot!" The elf snapped, pulling the hooded man away from her, tossing her to the floor in the process and she turned, pressing a hand to her neck as blood bubbled through. The elf's eyes blazed, returned to gold, along with his skin, glowing in the dim firelight, refreshed and renewed by the girl's blood that ran down his chin.

Panic gripped her, slowly, reaching up inside of her and wrapping its shadowy fingers around her heart, squeezing until it felt her chest might cave in, "you know how this works, you never drink from one already bitten by another!"

"I didn't," the other snapped, her blood fresh on his lips and they both turned back to her, thinking the same thing she was.

She moved away, crawling until her back hit a chair and she stopped, glancing over to the blond who lay lifeless on the ground, her face gone white, color drained from her lips, eyes lifeless and empty, her honey hair matted with red. The vampires knelt over her, blood running from the mouths, down their faces, dripping onto the floor, draining the life from her.

"You insolent- I'll do this myself," the steel glinted as he pulled it from his boot, making his way towards her and she sat still, unblinking, watching, waiting.

He drove the dagger down, and she kicked it from his hands, rolling to the side and snatching it off the floor, making quick work of the ropes around her wrists, tossing them to the ground and jumping to her feet.

The elf snarled, and lunged. She side-stepped, slashing at him but he ducked, grabbing at her. He swung and the blow knocked her sideways, turning her vision red and causing her head to reel. She got herself together just fast enough to dodge the next, but she could taste blood in her mouth, and feel the pounding in her cheek.

She threw herself into him, her shoulder landing in his gut and knocking him to the ground, and she drove the dagger under his chin, watching the steel pass through his mouth before sinking into his brain, his golden eyes going dim.

A hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her to her feet. She grabbed for the dagger but it was out of reach, struggling as she fought for air, biting down hard on his hand, tasting blood and he cried out but didn't let go. She bit down until her teeth connected and he finally pulled away, crying out and she spit out the chunk of flesh, fighting back a gag.

She grabbed the dagger from the elf's jaw, striking out but his blow landed first, the clay platter shattering over her head, turning her vision black.

When she blinked her eyes open she was on the ground, surrounded by pieces of clay, and the hooded man was advancing on her, blood dripping down his fingers.

She reached for the dagger but her body was slow, disconnected, ten steps behind her mind as it threatened to fall back under.

He knelt over her, raising he dagger, grinning down at her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came; only a choked sound and when she opened her eyes, his grin had gone red, blood bubbling from his lips, running around the blade that stuck through his gut.

He fell and the wielder pulled the blade free, staring down at her with colorless silver eyes rimmed in black paint and grime, black hair hanging in the tall man's face.

He dropped beside her, taking her face in his hand and she made a weak "hurrrh," in response, something flickering across his face.

"This one's human, and alive," he called in a raspy baritone, smoothing her hair back out of her face, "you're safe now."

_No, leave me, let me die, I'll become one of them in time, it's too late, _"hurrrh."

He only shushed her gently, lifting her as easily as she might lift a child, and she stared down at the limp bodies of the vampires, noble men scattered about the stone floor, drowned in their own blood, and the girl, the honey haired nord.

_I'm one of them._ And the world left her.

I've wanted to write this for forever but haven't found the words until now. Please leave a review, I love to hear what you have to say, and what I need to improve (:


	2. Chapter 2

**The character's name, Lajna, is said Lay-na.**

_Lajna_.

The call was soft, sweet, just a whisper in the breeze that was somehow familiar. She turned, but saw no one standing in the tall grass. The colors were oddly vivid, the grass too green, the sky too ultramarine, the stars too bright.

_Lajna_.

It was louder that time, coming from ahead, but that voice sounded like … but it couldn't be. She pushed through the grass, using her elbows to clear a path for herself, going slow, waiting for another whisper.

_Lajna!_

Not only louder, but more urgent then, and she gasped, her chest tightening and muscles tensing and flexing, urging her to run. She stopped, stagnant as she saw the wood home and thatch roof ahead, the front door wide open.

_Lajna!_

She ran, tears stinging at her eyes, burning her nose. She couldn't pretend the voice was someone else anymore, she knew that voice, that voice haunted her.

She ran through the door, turning immediately right, opening another door that lead to a flight of stairs which she took two at a time.

"Lajna!"

"Alrik!" She called back, running down the hall and throwing open his door, and coming to a harsh stop, staring down at the golden haired, golden skinned high elf holding her brothers body. His cold, colorless, lifeless, drained body and she felt her throat tighten, tears blurring her vision.

"Mother I-" She started, reaching out but the woman turned, olive green eyes meeting emerald, black tears running down her face.

"I told you to protect him, to keep him safe. You promised me you would keep him safe!" She screamed, clutching the dead boy in her arms.

"Mother I tried, but I-I was too weak, I couldn't," Lajna felt a single tear, too warm against her skin, escape, "I tried, I'm so sorry."

"You incompetent little whore!" Her mother roared, letting go of Alrik's body, rising to her feet, sharp eyes blazing, "it should have been you! Not my poor, sweet little boy, you!"

But then all the anger left her, the strength and her legs gave way, her skin going pale, her eyes dimming, and blood spilled through her lips, running down her neck, "you promised."

"No!" Lajna screamed, fighting, thrashing, desperately but their hold was stronger, hands engulfing her, pulling her away, into the darkness.

She woke with a start, bolting upright and dry heaving over the edge of the bed. She tried to calm herself, laying back down and just breathing, but her heart was in her stomach and her stomach was in her throat, and she felt like she was drowning.

The door opened and everything in her stilled, her mind momentarily going blank before reeling, her heart racing too fast for her lungs to catch up and she clutched at the fur blanket draped over her.

A bear of a man walked through, followed by a man just as large, and a woman with fiery hair and green paint across her face.

"Don't be frightened child, you are at Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun, you are safe now," The older of the men spoke, and she could see he had only one good eye, the other cloudy and unseeing.

Jorrvaskr, she knew that name, where did she know that name from… "You… you're the Companions."

"Yes, what is your name child?" He asked, surprisingly gentle for such a large man, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

She sat up, looking them each in the face, the other man she recognized from the cave, the silver eyed man who saved her, "Lajna."

"I'm Kodlak," He said gently then motioned to the other two, "and they are Aela the Huntress and Farkas."

"Did you know the other girl?" The Aela asked, fierce and harsh, yet not unkind, just tough, and Lajna sized her up.

"No, she was too scared to get anything out of," she met the other woman's eyes, also green, but darker, less vivid.

"Lajna, how many times have you been bitten?" Kodlak asked and instinctively she reached up, touching her neck, running her fingers over the crescent shaped wounds on her throat.

"Many, one man kept me for several years. I escaped only to be caught by those men you killed," she looked over at Farkas, feeling his gaze on her, but he quickly averted his silver eyes when she looked his way.

"I see, it's a miracle you haven't contracted the disease," and she wanted to cry, it was too early to tell, they had to watch for symptoms, three days would tell.

"Are you hungry?" The silver eyed man asked, finally meeting her gaze and she eyed him thoughtfully, his expression as resigned as hers.

Honestly, she hadn't eaten in days, and her appetite had rather disappeared, and the last thing she wanted then was to eat, she more wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"I could use some food," that wasn't a lie, she couldn't go forever without food, she would wither away… maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but that wasn't how she wanted to die.

"Follow me," Farkas nodded and she stood, trying to hide it as her vision faltered, leaving her for only a moment, but she quickly stepped forward, as if it had never happened.

"These are the living quarters," Farkas said as he led her down the hallway, casting a glance back in her direction, "the new recruits stay there, that's where you'll stay until you're well."

"And if I want to leave before I'm well?" She asked, more just testing to gauge his reactions, figure him out.

"You won't," he shrugged, pushing the door open and holding it, staring at her as she stood there, "are you going up?"

"Oh," she blushed, she forgot it was gentlemanly to hold the door open for a lady, she wasn't used to being thought of as a lady, "thank-you."

He watched her with a look of amusement as he trailed her up the stairs, placing a steadying hand on her slender shoulder as she staggered, blinking and reaching up to shield her eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"When was the last time you've been in the sun?" Farkas asked as she lowered her hand, blinking as her eyes adjusted.

"Ten years," she grumbled, blinking over at him, and he felt himself flush as the light caught her already brilliant eyes, turning them to green fire, and brought out the soft gold tones in her skin. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time, high prominent cheekbones, a strong, sharp jaw, full red lips, long lashes, sharp wide eyes, and the golden undertones in her porcelain skin, all framed by ebony waves. He also saw the countless silvery scars that lined the sides, and even front of her neck, straying onto her shoulders and even up to her jaw.

He cleared his throat motioning to the long table set before the fire, quickly lowering the hand that had lingered on her shoulder, "take a seat, I'll go find Tilma."

She watched him disappear, his shoulders slightly hunched beneath the weight of his armor, steel boots thudding on the wood floor.

Once he was gone she moved over to a window, watching the people move about the square below. Lajna took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall.

The back door opened and then closed and she turned sharply, meeting a silver gaze that matched Farkas's, but this man was shorter and leaner with hair far more tamed but the resemblance was undeniable.

"You're awake," he stated and she bit her lip to hold back a shrewd comment, "have you seen my brother Farkas?"

"He just went to go find Tilma," she answered only to fall into a long moment of silence and she tugged at her rough spun shift.

"I'm Vilkas," he broke the silence and she glanced up, meeting his intense gaze and gave a subtle bob of her head.

"Lajna, it's a pleasure Vilkas," almost as soon as she had finished speaking Farkas was back in the room, and old woman trailing at his heels, nagging at him as he grinned.

Farkas stopped, glancing between the two of them, holding his brothers gaze as if they were having a silent conversation before Vilkas mumbled a, nice to meet you , and quickly stepped outside.

"Tilma," Farkas said then, placing a hand on the frail woman's shoulder and Lajna found herself afraid she might break beneath the weight, but her old bones held as he turned her to face Lajna, "this is Lajna."

"Oh my," Tilma tweeted, moving with more speed than a woman her age should, taking Lajna's gaunt face in her boney hands, "such a skinny thing you are, skinny. But beautiful, very nice, eyes, and skin, and hair. Come, come sit, I'll get some food in you."

Lajna glanced over at Farkas who was watching with a kind of half grin on his face as Tilma dragged her over to the table, pushing her down in one of the seats and handing her a cup, "drink, I'll return shortly."

She raised the cup to her lips and it was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted, that mouthful of water the only thing she needed to fill her shrunken belly. She set the cup down, glancing over at Farkas who leaned against the railing, staring into the fire.

"How long have you been with the companions?" She asked, watching his pale eyes flicker from the flames.

"As long as I can remember, our father raised us here. It's the only home we've ever known," she glanced down at the water in her cup, watching the reflection from the ceiling shift in the ripping water, "where was home for you?"

She looked up to meet his stare when she answered, "about a day's ride from here, just within the Reach. But it was burned down when I was young."

"Is that when you were taken?"

"Yes," she breathed, looking down at her hands folded in her lap, clearing her throat as her nose began to burn, "my brother and I, our parents were killed in the fire."

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Tilma bustled in, dropping plates down in front of her and mumbling a bunch of nonsense before gently urging her to eat only to hurry off again.

"I'll leave you to your meal," Farkas stepped outside, the backdoor closing with a bang and she sighed, leaning back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling.

She had wanted him to leave but, she hadn't wanted him to leave. She had enjoyed his company, but she hadn't wanted to answer the question she knew he was about to ask. Lajna stared at the food piled before her, thought that maybe once she saw it she would want it, but looking at it only seemed to make it worse, her stomach reeling in protest.

She sighed, finishing her water and standing. She felt bad about leaving all the food untouched but, eating it only would have made her feel worse, so she made her way back down to the living quarters. Lajna found and empty bed in the room Farkas had said was for new recruits, settled beneath the furs, and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**I would like to thank paperplanesxx, riehull, and Tiamat Feuerbraut for your comments.**

**And Tiamat Feuerbraut, you are not wrong, but it wasn't so much her being bitten as it was her biting the vampire and fearing she had contracted the disease from that (:**


End file.
